


[PODFIC] not a whisper, not a word

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: podfic_bingo, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Medium Chaos (Dishonored), POV Second Person, Parent Corvo Attano, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, mute corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo is not the man he was six months ago. He is tired, he is hurt, and he cannot afford to be noticed. But he will save Emily if it is the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] not a whisper, not a word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not a whisper, not a word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932289) by [proximally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proximally/pseuds/proximally). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/r8iivozu9m1f61d/Dishonored%20%5Bpodfic%5D%20not%20a%20whisper%2C%20not%20a%20word.mp3?dl=0) (29.7 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:32:29

 

 

* * *

 

c/p of the original author's note, included the link mentioned in the podfic.

inspired by the ‘Oh No What A Terrible Accident’ play style in [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ22nBdeugY&feature=youtu.be). so:  
1) leave neither trace nor witness. nobody can know. don’t kill anyone whose death you can’t make look accidental, don’t steal anything that couldn’t conceivably be mislaid, don’t let yourself be seen preferably ever. weepers are excused.  
2) everything must be explainable by plausible reasons other than ‘an assassin did it’.  
3) Corvo literally just escaped after 6 months of torture and starvation wtf why is he trying to fight guards?? bro I know you’re angry and magic but pls stop.

**Author's Note:**

> filling the 2nd POV square for podfic bingo


End file.
